There are a number of situations where a pointed object becomes dulled or blunted during use. A common method of resharpening the dulled point is to contact it with an abrasive wheel or grinding stone. The wheel rotates and the object to be sharpened is held against the wheel at a desired angle and rotated to resharpen the point.
In may be undesirable, inconvenient or even impractical to bring some pointed objects to a wheel for grinding. Such a situation is encountered, for instance, for a snowmobile track containing a great number of pointed metal studs which improve traction. The studs become dulled or blunted during use and can be removed for sharpening, but this is difficult and time consuming.
Applicant has invented a device for sharpening such dulled studs in place which provides controlled sharpening in an extremely short time period per stud. The sharpener has a removable abrasive member held at a preselected angle to the stud to be sharpened, providing a consistent finished product. The apparatus is useful for sharpening nearly any pointed object and is not limited to the studs of a snowmobile track.